Golf balls are known to include solid golf balls composed of a solid core obtained by molding and crosslinking a rubber composition and a one-layer or multilayer cover which encloses the solid core, and one-piece golf balls obtained by molding and crosslinking a rubber composition and using the entire resulting spherical object as the ball. In these golf balls, a rubber composition composed chiefly of a base rubber is vulcanized to produce a spherical crosslinked molding as the core. By adjusting the hardness difference between the center portion and surface portion, it is possible to increase the degree of freedom in the ball hardness profile. To this end, JP-A 10-43330 discloses a golf ball having a core in which silica particles are included at the core surface as a means for increasing the surface hardness of the ball.
However, in such golf balls, because the silica particles are merely an inorganic filler, the interfacial loss of material arises, worsening the rebound.